gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SJWalker
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Los Santos Rock Radio page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 18:39, July 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message. Leo68 (talk) 23:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Any time. SJWalker (talk) 00:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) No need to be sorry The possessive apostrophe is a weakness of mine :) But I do have a pet hate of special characters in web page names so wouldn't normally agree to change the page name. And as for people who use / in a page name, like Import/Export, there's a special place in hell reserved for them. smurfy (coms) 23:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Trevor Edits reverted, thanks for notifying me. In the future, if you want to undo several edits, you can select the last "correct" version in the page's history, choose to edit it and directly save it, all edits that have been made after the one you chose will be taken away in a single click. 15:09, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Nightclubs Thanks for the lift in the Party's Over article, I am currently fixing every article related to Nightclubs, for an example, in the Maisonette 9 article, there was too much "you" written there, when it should say "the player" instead, the other was in the Nightclubs article itself, there was practically no info about GTA V's nightclubs, but anything you do to fix this kind of article it's okay. (talk) 16:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Puiterken I left him something clear enough I think. It's really time for him that he realizes most of his contribs are either irrelevant or incorrect, but since he's there he ignored all his warnings. I saw that you messaged Tom about it, maybe he'll give a little extra. 12:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Safehouse template Thanks for that idea man! I knew that someone would like that idea :) i'll add the garage capacity right now, thanks for the reminder. (talk) 15:45, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I just felt that the safehouse articles were kinda empty, then I figured out that they needed a infobox template, now I know it looks nice. (talk) 15:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Sam! I sent the request, vote there, please :P (talk) 15:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah man, it was relly intense, I never thought he would become this, he was my friend at the beginning, it's tragic :/ (talk) 16:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: I tried to talk to him, but it didn't go so well, I don't know, I just didn't think it was right to edit someone's personal page or give warnings to those who upload pictures on their sandboxes/personal pages without a license, it's just like if a cop is given a stun gun and start stunning other people because he thinks they're wrong (see Civil Border Patrol), but I can't say he wasn't a good user, all the possible sockpuppets were reported by him, so yeah, he had his good work. (talk) 17:10, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, no staff member should be called for behavior, and he was called three times :/ Smashbro said: "How many strikes do you get in a baseball game? Three. Same with mistakes in real life", so that's what happens... (talk) 17:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: User He's been spoken to and he seems to have stopped for now. I'll keep an eye on him. Tom Talk 19:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Interceptor Yeah, I took a base on your removal, then I thought "by players is a weak argument anyway", this would be the same thing as calling the Titan as "C-130" and the Airliner as "747" (or calling the Dilettante as "piece of shit by players" LoL.) (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: England Nice one. I've been to Norwich and it's quite nice there. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Hey!, i noticed you made a significantly big clean up on the Big Score page, but i noticed you removed many trivia facts, some facts you removed were actually quite interesting, please could you be careful when removing trivia, thanks. (talk) 17:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh, very sorry, my apolligies, i didnt notice they have moved down to the bottom. Sorry again :) (talk) 18:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Parking spaces I agree that we should make a page about miscellaneous things like parking meters, traffic lights and street lights, something to do with traffic, like we have done to Neon lights, DRLs and Door-Ajar chime (turning all of them to a single page) (talk) 18:09, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I'll do this right now. :P (talk) 18:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Brittish english vs. American english I understand that, I am also acostumed with American english, so it feels very different and somewhat odd for me. (talk) 00:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, so I guess it changes depending on the country that makes the vehicles? That's a good idea! (talk) 12:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Vandals Don't worry Sam, I reported both of them to Vault Boy. (talk) 15:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Userbox Just copy the code in the source mode, this userbox fits perfect in your profile :P (talk) 21:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC)